Mikey's Awesome Game
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Mikey just came up with the bestestest game ever! ...but let's face it, Mikey's games are never guaranteed to be safe. RaphxDon, Leo, Mikey, and an appearance from Splinter! Turtlekids No.3 of the 'Leave it to Raphie' series


Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT and i don't make any money off of these stories. it's just for fun!

**Mikey's Awesome Game **

**By: Melissa the Damgel**

Mikey had the most brilliant idea _ever._ How it went was first, he had to gather his brothers together – typically through annoyance and bugging till they either chased after him out of sheer frustration, or by begging them with big baby blue eyes all dewy and pristine with false innocence. Second, he had to line his brothers up and hand them a supply of pillows and couch cushions and other various soft objects that would make decent projectiles. Thirdly, he had to run like hell.

"Go!" Raph shouted.

Mikey screamed and ran full blast from the bedroom with his arms waving wildly and his tongue sticking out like a mad man as he ran out into their line of fire. Pillows flew like shuriken and pounded into his body from both angles almost instantly.

Leo narrowed his eyes and lifted up a couch cushion, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled his arms back and threw the couch cushion out at him from a horizontal direction.

Shrieking as the cushion hit his legs and caused his feet to fly out from under him, Mikey flipped backwards, landing hard on his shell and groaning in pain with a faint _'Duude'_ wheezed past his lips.

"I win!" Leo crowed, raising his arms in triumph.

Raph snickered and Donnie laughed even as he headed into the 'No Turtle's Land' to check on his baby brother.

"You okay Mikey?"

"Yeaaaaah." Mike groaned then cackled in delight and scrambled to his feet. "Let's do it again! This time I won't let you get me Leo!" He proclaimed loudly as he darted about the room, throwing the pillows and cushions back to his brothers before he once again hid away in the bedroom.

Situating themselves about the room once more and preparing themselves with pillows in hand, Raph nodded grimly and Donnie waved a hand to Leo who in turn looked towards the bedroom, his arm tensing. "Go!"

Mikey screamed and ran from the bedroom jumping and leaping upon furniture and over pillows. He ducked under a cushion and dove forward, rolling back to his feet in time to get a pillow planted right in his face after Donnie simply stood up and pummeled his brother in the head.

Whining as he rolled over onto his plastron and rubbing his shell, Mikey pouted and gazed up at his brother. "So not fair!" he complained half-heartedly.

Donnie shrugged and smiled. "It's like what Master Splinter says; you have to be patient before you strike."

"Good job, Don." Leo grinned, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"I don't wanna do it again. It's someone else's turn." Mikey bemoaned and struggled to his knees. "You dudes duke it out, I'm going to get the pillows."

"So?" Raph asked, looking at Leo then at Donnie and he blinked blankly at the purple clad turtle, waiting for him to state his brilliant idea.

"Well, I won last time," Leo started, "and Donnie won this one, so Raph should be it now 'cause he hasn't won yet." He explained and looked to Donnie who quickly nodded in agreement because that meant he didn't have to be bombarded by pillows… yet.

Raphael scowled over at Leo and shook his head, "Well, I think you should be it cause you _did_ win."

"But my way is easier." Leo argued, lifting a finger as though that would help.

"Well I don't like it."

Sighing loudly, Leonardo looked over to Donnie helplessly, asking for his help.

Don shyly looked up at Raph and offered a small grin, "Leo does have a point, Raphie…"

Raph's face fell and he looked truly hurt, "You too Donnie?" He pouted before he grumbled, turning away and stalked towards the bedroom door.

The three brothers tumbled about out in the main area, getting ready for their assault – Mikey of course had to take a few extra minutes and build a fort out of several patched-together gray blankets before he finally gave the thumbs up and grinned silly.

Leo and Don rolled their eyes before Leo cupped his hand to his mouth, "Go!" He shouted.

Raphael ran from the room, bellowing like a charging bull. He batted away the first few pillows and cushions before he suddenly found his legs knocked out from under him. He stumbled forward, managing to do a clumsy hand flip and got back to his feet – only to get a pillow to the face and another to his knees and he fell over, laying flat on his back sprawled under a pile of pillows.

Donnie's face appeared above his and he received a warm, sweet smile that had him smiling back – that is, until Donnie whacked him in the face with another pillow and giggled in delight.

"What the shell was that for?" He snarled and burst out of the pillows like a demon. He snatched at the first pillow that jumped into his hand and he leapt towards Don, chasing after the purple clad turtle with curses and threats.

Donnie gasped and ran from his brother. He jumped the pile of pillows and ran past Mikey's fort. Raphael cried out like he was going to war and barreled after him, knocking the fort over with a simple brush of his knee against one of the chairs holding it up. Mikey cried out indignantly and poked his head out of the blanket-rubble and yelled Raph's name. Donnie ducked Raphael swinging his pillow at his head and he jumped onto the couch, leaping over the back with Raphael in hot pursuit – but as he landed on the ground behind the couch, Don jerked the blanket on the couch right as Raph leapt onto it and pulled it out from under his feet, sending Raph falling to his back and releasing a gush of air from his lungs. With a wheeze of pain, Raphael rolled over and pounded his fist into the floor as he tried to get his lungs to breath again and he gulped in air.

Straightening up and clapping his hands together to dust them off, Donnie smiled – not concerned in the least. After all, they were brothers, they had all had the air knocked out of them at one time or another. He turned and looked over to Leo pointed, "I knocked Raphie over twice, I win." He declared with a brilliant smile that reached his dark eyes and made them shimmer like black diamonds. "It's your turn!"

Leonardo groaned as he waved and tossed a pillow towards Mikey – who immediately squealed then screamed as his fort once again collapsed.

It took a bit longer for them to set up this time – after all, Raph had to catch his breath and Mikey had to rebuild the fort from scratch and absolutely refused to start till he had finished. Once that was complete, he gave Raph the thumbs up and grabbed his first pillow.

"Go!" Raph shouted.

Leo bolted out as silent as death. He ducked the first pillow, leapt the second, and twisted himself sideways and backwards as he stretched himself out to sail between two cushions soaring at him at the same time. He rolled and dodged, avoiding each with ninja skills he had spent hours and weeks perfecting in his eight year old body.

As the last pillow flew towards him at breakneck speed from a Raphael Special Throw, Leo grabbed an umbrella, crouching down as he whipped it out and speared the already sad and ragged pillow and knocking it to the ground before it ever hit his face. Leo ducked another pillow and rolled forward, performing some pretty fancy moves as he moved across the room. He jumped over a couch cushion that was aimed for his knees, Leo landed in a squat then fall flat to his belly to duck another pillow; and when no other pillows came flying at him, he sat up slowly and stretched out a finger, pointedly poking an old and threadbare armchair they all had decided would be the base, or safe zone, and grinned triumphantly after he pressed his finger into the wobbly chair.

There was silence in the living area as the brothers all stared and began to comprehend what just happened.

"Leo, you suck." Raph scowled.

Standing smoothly from the perfectly executed move, Leonardo stood and dusted off his knees before he smirked and strutted towards his corner to take up his position. "I win." He beamed and then turned to Donnie and waggled his brows, "You're turn."

"But you didn't go twice." Don frowned.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Dude, Leo just went all Spiderman-moves on a bunch of pillows. I'm pretty sure he won _forever_."

Donnie pouted but nodded. He headed towards the bedroom door that they were using as a starting line, but he was stopped by Raph grabbing his elbow. Blinking dark eyes up at him innocently, Don tilted his head slightly, turning to face his brother, "Raphie? What is it?"

Grinning down at him, Raph bent forward, whispering in his ear. "I won't hit you too hard" he whispered and trailed his fingers down to his wrist. "I'll just want some kisses when we're all alone for bein' all nice to you."

A blush crawled onto Donnie's face, and a shiver ran up his spine at the rumbling purr that fell from Raph's lips.

Raphael grinned cockily at the blush and pushed Donnie towards the bedroom before he ran for his pile of pillows and cushions.

With one last finishing touch to his fort, Mikey added a little paper Mexico flag – the kind people got on their burritos at fancy Mexican restaurants – to the top of his blanket fort.

"Go!" Leo shouted.

And nothing happened. Raphael raised a brow and glanced at Mikey whose head was tilted very much like a puppy's as he tried to figure out where Donnie went, and then he looked over to Leo who too had a raised brow and was beginning to lower his couch cushion.

Peeking around the doorway, Donnie watched them then ran for it, trying to use the layout of the living area to his advantage. He dove behind a chair and avoided a pillow to the head; he rolled across the floor and sprawled out on his stomach as a cushion shot over his head; and he scrambled to his feet and ran across the small open area between his brothers, ducking reflexively every time a pillow shot past his head.

He stopped for a minute and hid behind an old pipe that seemed to randomly jut out of their floor then loop back down and through the floor once more – it was wide enough that it protected him from all sides. Catching his breath, Don peeked out from behind his hiding place and narrowed an eye as he thought out his plan and calculated his chances. Reaching out and dragging one of the pillows towards him, Donnie inhaled slowly then shifted to the balls of his feet to get ready. He threw the pillow out to his left and then ran to his right. He heard Mikey shout in despair – apparently he destroyed his fort again – and he heard Leo grunt in approval even before another pillow whizzed just an inch from his head.

Don dove and rolled across the floor, than ran on his hands and knees to duck behind a table. Mikey crowed in triumph and Don looked up to realize in horror he had a clear shot. Squeezing his eyes shut he wait – only to suddenly hear a crash and found the broken remains of several dishes and a chipped statue of a dog broken on the ground.

Apparently Mikey missed and hit the top of the table instead of under it.

"Mikey!" Leo scolded and Raphael just laughed.

Taking the opening he had, Don stood again and ran for the safe zone, momentarily having a fleeting hope that he might actually win!

"Donnie!" Raph yelped out with a hint of concern.

Don turned his head and squeaked. He instantly dropped to his hands and knees to avoid a couch cushion and felt it faintly brush over his shell. Getting to his feet just long enough to jump for safety, several pillows collided with his body all at once and knocked him out of his flight to the armchair that had been designated as base. He flew head first into an end table, tipping it over and breaking the already wobbly leg as well as knocking over and smashing the lamp that had sat atop it.

"Donnie!" Raphael cried, shoving his way out from behind pillows to get to him; Leo and Mikey were quick to join him as they made a mad dash to their brother.

Raph stared wide eyed as Donnie continued to lay there – and his stomach flipped and he suddenly felt sick. What if he was really hurt? Or… or… what if he died?

"Don!" Leo called, dropping to his knees and pushing the pillows away and quickly rolling his brother over onto his shell. "You okay? Donnie!"

"You don't have to yell." Don groaned and struggled to sit up, holding his head. "I'm fine, just dizzy." He squeezed his eyes shut then smiled, though tears did gather in his eyes.

Mikey wailed and threw himself at his brother, hugging him tightly, "I thought you died!" He clung to his purple clad brother and trembled.

Blinking, Don lightly patted Mike on the head and sort of smiled weakly, "Oh… okay… well, I'm not so you don't have to cry." He reassured him, stroking his shell lightly.

"You sure yer all right?" Raphael asked, staring down at him with brows curled, shoulders tense, and fists at his sides. Amber eyes flickered as he stared down at him, and guilt seemed to glimmer across his face.

Offering a soft smile, Donnie nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a little bump on the head." He reached up to touch the side of his head, but that only seemed to make the guilt ooze off of Raph all the more.

"What where you thinking shell-for-brains! You shouldn't have thrown that pillow so hard!" Leo shouted, turning on Raphael suddenly.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who threw pillows genius!" Raph snarled, rising instantly on the defensive. "That's the whole point you dork!"

"Guys…" Donnie began but winced as Leo instead got in Raph's face.

"Well you should know better than to throw it that hard!"

"I didn't throw it hard at all! _You_ where the one who was lobbing them at him like you were trying to knock him out of the sky!" He growled and shoved Leo back a few steps only to get shoved back as well.

"Guys!" Don squeaked and then winced as Raph tried to throw a punch and Leo easily dodged it, but he did slap the back of Raphael's shell to taunt him.

Mikey sighed loudly as he watched, still clinging to Donnie, "There they go again."

"Yeah…" Don's shoulders slumped and he cuddled up to Mikey, the two of them just resigning themselves to the show till one of them finally burnt out.

Leo and Raph yelled for awhile and Mikey sat up to show Don how he made bubbles with his spit from his mouth – which Donnie thought was rather gross but strangely fascinating none the less. This went on for several minutes when a frustrated roar alerted them to the fights end. Leo was walking away – _finally_ trying to take the higher road and not provoke his brother… too much… anymore. Raphael on the other hand didn't look like he was finished and went to chase after him but slipped and then tripped over several of the pillows lying across the floor. He went down hard, landing on an arm under his chest and skidding forward on his chin.

"Raphie!" Don called and struggled to stand – then he cried out in pain and grabbed his leg, tears gathering in his eyes from the pain shooting up his leg from his ankle.

Leo and Mikey looked momentarily shocked before Mikey screamed for Master Splinter and ran from the room and Leo looked between his two brothers in horror.

Struggling to get up, Raph crawled over to Donnie and ignored his profusely bleeding chin. "Donnie?"

Sniffling, Donnie looked up at Raph with big and wet dark eyes, "I think I sprained my ankle." He said and sniffed again, wiping at his eyes before he reached up suddenly and touched Raph's face, urging him to tilt his head back so he could look at his chin. "You need to get a band-aid on that."

"I don't care! You should be focusing on yourself!" Raph scoffed and batted his hands away as he looked at his ankle.

"Here, let's get him to the bathroom." Leo whispered and moved to the other side of Donnie, taking his arm and pulling it over his shoulders. Raph copied him and together they lifted their brother and carefully led him to the bathroom.

They had him sit on the lid of the toilet just as Splinter calmly walked in with a worried Mikey behind him. He shooed away his sons and knelt before Donatello, lifting up his foot and very carefully prodding at the bone and muscles, looking it over and only peeking up at him when his son whimpered in pain.

"I believe my sons who are not hurt have some cleaning up to do." Splinter said simply. The three other turtles drooped with shame and they shuffled from the bathroom and back out into the main living area of their lair.

Donnie rubbed an eye as he watched his father carefully and expertly wrap his foot in a long piece of scrapped cloth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on the table and break the lamp."

"I am not concerned about those items. I am simply trying to understand the point of the game you were playing. The way Michelangelo attempted to describe it…." He trailed off; it hurt his head to even try and decipher what Mikey had babbled on about in a very disjointed and frantic way.

A faint smile tugged at Donnie's lips and he wiped his eyes again. "Mikey came up with the idea. We were dodging pillows. One person would be it and the other three would throw them at the 'it' person. Leo won; not a single pillow touched him. Raph was really good at throwing the pillows exactly where he wanted them, and I almost won but they hit me at the last second… and then I got hurt." He rubbed his eye and his smile faded. He whimpered as his foot was nudged, but he met his father's eyes.

Splinter studied his son for a moment and mulled over his explanation before he stood. "Perhaps the next time you and your brothers decided to throw things at each other," he began, offering his son his cane to use to get around for the time being, "you will consider playing it in the dojo?" He patted Donatello's shoulder and then turned, leaving him alone in the bathroom.

Donnie smiled softly – maybe Mikey _was_ a genius for making up that game. Even Splinter seemed to approve of it!

He looked down at his foot and frowned – not yet wanting to stand up.

"Ya going to survive?"

Looking up, Raphael was standing in the doorway, chin still bleeding heavily. He occasionally pressed a rag to his chin, but those intense amber eyes were locked on Don and nothing else crossed his mind but him while he was focused so fully on Donnie.

"Yeah, it's not like people have died from sprained ankles." He offered a smile to try and lighten the mood.

Raphael looked away and fidgeted, a deep frown marring his face. "Hey, uh… I'm sorry."

Donnie tilted his head and scrunched up his face, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't keep you from getting hurt. I should have." Raph mumbled.

"Oh…" Don muttered and looked down, "Raphie, it wasn't your fault. It happened all at once."

"But if I hadn't a' thrown my pillow at you right then, maybe your foot wouldn't be hurt." Raph sighed, that guilt once again spreading over his face and bowing his shoulders.

Smiling as he looked back up at his brother, Donnie laughed, "You know what Raphie, I bet that the possibility of that statement being true is like, in the thousands. It was just a fluke, Raphie." He held out his hand and waved him closer. "Let me put a band-aid on your chin."

Raphael was about to protest, but the warmth radiating from Don was too hard to fight. He shuffled closer and stood in front of him, turning his eyes away and tried desperately to keep from looking at him.

Donnie struggled a bit from the toilet seat, but he got the supplies needed. He wiped the blood away and added some disinfectant to the deep scrape to clean the wound.

Raph hissed in pain as the cleanser stung and he cursed under his breath, but shut up immediately and flushed as Donnie leaned in closer and gently blew cooling breaths of air across the wound. Raph peeked at him then looked away immediate as his face warmed up and a deeper green color spread over his cheeks. Donnie was even cute doing stuff like that!

Adding some ointment, Donnie moved with a self assured steadiness that made him quick in his treatment and gentle in his handling. Carefully placing an oversized band-aid over his chin, Donnie sat back slightly and smiled warmly as he nodded as he finished.

"You know, you'd make a great doctor." Raphael blurted out, his face still warm and his eyes wide in honesty.

Donnie blinked in surprise and looked up at him expectantly. "Really?" He immediately peeked away and blushed softly himself, "Naw, being a doctor… you have to _really _be smart for that."

"But you _are_ really smart. And you take care of us! See, if Leo had to put a band-aid on, he'd probably put it on all funny; and I'd put it on too tight or I'd make it hurt more… and I don't think anyone wants Mikey to be a doctor. He'd probably try to turn us into super heroes with experiments and stuff."

Thinking over his words and peeking at him, Donnie smiled warmly at him and then reached out, taking his hand and tugging Raph down to him before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Jerking away, Raph's face warmed further and he touched the cheek Donnie had just kissed. "But I didn't keep you safe."

He shrugged and his smile reached his eyes, "Its okay. You don't have to keep me safe all the time. It's nice knowing you'll be there to help me when I do need it." Another soft blush touched Donnie's lighter skin tone and he peeked away, "Besides, I like kissing you…"

Raphael's face twisted into a cocky grin and he knelt down in front of him, smirking up at him. "Oh? Mind if I get another kiss for the trauma of ya being hurt?"

Donnie shyly peeked at him, "I didn't know you knew the word 'trauma'."

"Eh, you hang out with a brainiac, you learn a few things." He chuckled and then reached out, cupping the back of Donnie's head and he pulled him closer quickly and surprised him with a sharp and long kiss to his lips.

Donnie mmphed in surprised and he fumbled a bit, but two seconds later he melted and he leaned into him, his arms wrapping about his neck and his face flushing deeper.

Breaking the kiss, Raph beamed up at him as he watched Donnie's eyes flutter and a goofy grin flicker at his lips. "See, movie-star kisses are better."

"Uh-huh… yep," Donnie whispered then gave what sounded like a happy purr and hugged Raph close.

Raphael hugged him back and rubbed at his shell soothingly. "Want me ta help ya to your room?"

"Is Mikey watching the television?"

"Uh-huh, and he said he won't let anyone watch it till after the Justice Force cartoon is over."

Donnie frowned then nodded, "Yeah, could you help me to my room? I could at least start building that remote control car. I want to see if I can get it working and maybe even improve on it!" he brightened up at the thought of having a valid excuse now to stay in his room and tinker with his gadgets.

Raph helped Don stand and he quickly looped his arm around his brother's waist and Donnie held on about his neck. He carried Donnie out of the bathroom and to his room. He completely ignored Leo on the way over and Donnie winced – it seemed it was yet another ongoing Leonardo versus Raphael fight.

"I think Master Splinter liked Mikey's game." Donnie said suddenly, trying to distract his brother.

Raph looked over at Don incredulously, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he even said we should play it in the dojo next time." Don looked up at him and smiled.

Raphael chuckled, "At least I get to throw things at Leo with Master Splinter's approval next time!"

"I think he wants to use it as a training session." Donnie pointed out.

Raph groaned. He entered Don's room at that moment and carefully began to maneuver through his crowded room to get him to his desk. "So…" Raph fumbled for some words, stepping back as Donnie settled into his chair and looked back up at him.

"You could always stay. I… I can always use help." He offered shyly.

Raph shyly peeked at the door then back to Donnie, "Can we maybe kiss a little bit?"

Donnie blushed, "Okay…"

He smiled triumphantly and leaned down, kissing Don's cheek this time.

Giggling, Don touched his cheek and looked into Raph's amber eyes. He leaned forward suddenly and planted a chaste kiss to Raph's beak, drowning in his presence over and over again and loving every minute of it.

Yeah, over-protective Raphie was definitely his favorite so far. Maybe getting injured wouldn't be so bad from now on.

---------- ----------

Hope you enjoyed! this one was pretty much pointless; it just opened the opportunity to set the tone for the next chapter is all.

Even though it's pointless, a co-worker was telling me about what him and his brothers did as children - and he was the guinea pig where they made up this game where he ran across the room and they would chuck couch pillows at his legs to try and knock him over. I laughed greatly at his tale. and of course, as soon as i saw him slipping backwards and landing on his back in my head, i thought: _"that game is sooooo Mikey!"_ and thus this story was concieved. so i must thank 'Lancealot' for his contrabution here; even though he knows nothing of this story and it shall stay that way. nods

I hope you enjoyed it! and I love reviews! please review! ;)


End file.
